Gemelos Misterio
by LibyLive
Summary: Mabel regresa tres años después a ese pequeño pueblito olvidado del mapa como lo es Gravity Falls. Donde al fin podría volver a encontrase con su hermano gemelo, Dipper. Pero esa separación, hizo de su relación lo más cortante. Mientras Gravity Falls sigue siendo inexplicable.
1. Prólogo

**Gemelos misterio.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Alex Hirsch y Disney, por lo tanto, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Prólogo.

 **Failed plans.**

* * *

La mitad había salido como se tenía planeado. Era mentira. Nada salió como estaba planeado. Todo se puso incluso peor.

No se destruyó el mundo como se creía, simplemente fue un gran golpe de gravedad que los deslumbró y los hizo chocar. Por un momento sintieron como si flotaran (quitando la falta de gravedad) sintieron como si estuvieran en otra dimensión (omitiendo el gran portal que literalmente los conectaba a otro universo).

Cuando todo acabo, de ese portal apareció Stanford Pines, el verdadero Stanford Pines, todo llego a tener sentido. Descubrieron aquel misterio que los atormentaba. Y el rencuentro de sus dos tíos fue tan pésimo como que empezaron a pelear entre ellos sin detenerse.

Pero no importaba. Ese no había sido el verdadero problema. ¿Cuál era ese problema entonces? La pelea entre hermanos que se desato.

No aquella que se presenciaba con golpes de la manera más normal de parte de los viejos hermanos, si no, la de los más pequeños.

Y es que Dipper no entendía. Había hecho todo por Mabel, la apoyaba y cuidaba todo el tiempo. Le contaba todo, él estaba ahí para ella. ¿Y cuál había sido su respuesta? ¡No confiaba en el! ¡Decidió creerle más a su tío Stan que a él! Y si, el mundo no se destruyó como él creía que pasaría. Es más, apareció su ídolo, el autor de los diarios. Su tío Stanford. Pero, de todas formas, se sentía mal. ¿Qué acaso Mabel estaba loca? Se sentía decepcionado. No volvería a ver a su hermana como antes. No si ella no confiaba en él.

Dipper subió las escaleras frustrado después de que escucharon todo aquel relato que desato todos los problemas que ataron.

Su tío Ford les borro las memorias a todos los agentes del gobierno que acechaban la cabaña. Para la noche, todo volvió a la normalidad. Exceptuando todos los desastres que la falta de gravedad ocasionaron en el pueblo.

* * *

Y en su habitación, Mabel pensó un poco sobre la situación mientras espiaba por la puerta tratando de oír lo que decían sus tíos cuyos conflictos complicaban más la situación. Se recostó en su cama, observando a su hermano quién estaba completamente distante. ¿Se habrá enfadado por lo que paso abajo? Esperaba que no, a ella se le había olvidado por un momento.

Quería mucho a Dipper, aunque era raro, pero ella también, compartía las locuras. Era la mayor por solo cinco minutos y como todos los gemelos, su hermano siempre tuvo más problemas de alergias que ella. Pero de todas formas ella estaba ahí, las compartían. Él era su único mejor amigo. Siempre juntos, desde que nacieron.

Claro que eso también lo debieron de pensar sus tíos Stan y Ford.

Y mira lo que les sucedió ahora.

Se odian.

Y ella no quería odiar a Dipper.

No.

Eso no.

—Dipper... —lo llamo. —No crees que terminaremos igual… así. ¿Verdad? —y es que necesitaba que su gemelo también pensará lo mismo.

—¿Así como? —volvió a cuestionarla.

—Como los tíos Stan y Ford. Eran los mejores hermanos. —jugó con sus dedos —Se comportaron como torpes y ahora se odian. ¿Me prometes que no te volverás torpe? —lo observo, del otro lado del cuarto, en su propia cama y mirándola también. Necesitaba oírlo.

—No más que tu Dam-Dam. —bromeo, con su sonrisa. Todo era mejor entonces.

—Buenas noches torpe. —la hizo reír.

—Buenas noches torpe.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos de pues de apagar su luz. Pero aun así, ella estaba preocupada.

* * *

Y lo siguientes días no fueron como lo había planeado.

Siguieron con sus aventuras, con momentos en familia, y peleándose con villanos. Pero, desde un principio noto como Dipper y el tío Stanford congeniaron muy bien. Era lo que estaba esperado, era el ídolo de su hermano, en especial con la mente tan curiosa que tenía. Pero, ¿por qué cuando eso pasaba ella nunca se sentía incluida?

Seguía todo bien, tampoco le daba mucha importancia, siempre había sido así y como hermanos, siempre lo resolvían. Aunque esta vez, no fue como ninguno lo había planeado.

Iba a ser su cumpleaños número 13, precisamente el último día de vacaciones ¡Regresarían a California, entrarían a la secundaria y serian por fin unos adolescentes! Como quería serlo ya.

Lo habían preparado todo para invitar al pueblo aunque Dipper se había ido con su tío Ford, dejándole los preparativos. Seguía estando bien, no importaba, después de todo, ella le dijo que fuera.

Aunque ahora la secundaria no parecía tan bonita como en sus revistas. Lo había visto con Wendy. En realidad, parecía algo horrible. Y sus amigas no podrían estar en su cumpleaños.

De inmediato se deprimió y el tío Stan le subió los ánimos, crecer no significaba que tenía que madurar, recordándole que tenía a Dipper para acompañarla en la buenas y en las malas, toda la secundaría ¡mejor aún! ¡Toda la vida!

En la tarde Dipper llegó emocionado, sucio y lanzo su mochila al piso.

—¡Mabel! ¡No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar! Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. —y ahí estaba, contándole todo.

—¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! —exigió emocionada. Y dejando su " _Libro de memorias de Mabel_ " de lado para poder escuchar a su hermano.

—¡Derribe una nave espacial con el tío Ford! ¡Fue épico! ¿Puedes creerlo? Todos los misterios que hay aquí en Gravity Falls, el Tío Ford me llevara a descubrir más sobre la base de esos extraterrestres. ¡Y me prometió enseñarme todos sus experimentos! ¡Quiero saber más, descubrirlos todos!

—Oh... —lo miro un poco apenada. —Bueno pero... los misterios tendrán que esperar al próximo verano cuando regresemos.

Dipper carraspeo. —Amm... si, sobre eso...

—¿Qué? —pregunto aun con su sonrisa.

—El tío Ford... cree que tengo mucho potencial y me propuso que me quedara aquí. En Gravity Falls.

—¿Que...?

—¡Es para saber de todo este lugar! Les pedirá permiso a mis padres y me enseñara mucho más de lo que aprendería en la secundaria. ¡Tiene doctorados y premios en todo tipo de campos científicos! —se inclinó a lado de ella y le tomo del hombro. —Es por la ciencia Mabel.

—Pero... eso quiere decir... ¿Que estaremos separados? —y es que no se lo podía creer. ¿No se supone que estarían siempre juntos?

Dipper se inclinó a su altura. —Vamos Mabel... no es tan malo. Piénsalo, entiende que cada uno tiene su camino en la vida. Estarás bien. Siempre estas rodeada de amigos. Te visitare seguido y…

—¡No! —grito, interrumpiéndolo. —¡Si es malo! ¿Vas a dejarme sola? ¡¿Vas a abandonarme por misterios que no tienen sentido?!

—Mabel eso no es lo que...

—¡No! Quiero quedarme contigo, quiero que el verano dure para siempre.

—El verano no durará para siempre. No vamos a quedarnos estáticos en el tiempo tal como tú quieres... eso es parte de crecer. —se acercó, esperaba que al menos no lo tomara tan mal. Pero Mabel se alejó empujándolo.

—¡Pero no hay sentido Dipper! ¡¿Prefieres estar en un laboratorio?! ¡Se supone que estaríamos juntos! ¡Somos hermanos! Estamos el uno para el otro.

Dipper se molestó —¡¿El uno para el otro?! ¡Tú eres la que no confío en mí en primer lugar!

—¿Eh...? —no comprendía.

—Te pedí que cerraras el portal aquel día ¡¿y qué hiciste?! Decidiste no confiar en mí.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver...!

—¡Si lo tiene! —la señalo con el dedo. —¡No puedo confiar en ti porque tú no lo haces y siempre me estás metiendo en problemas! ¡Con tus enamoramientos, tus torpezas y tus ganas de arruinarlo todo!

Lo miro sorprendía. Porque él nunca le había gritado así y nunca le había dicho esas cosas. Nunca tan en serio.

—¡Me voy a quedar aquí! Y no vas a poder hacer nada para evitarlo. —y molesto. Su hermano tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación.

Mabel se quedó quieta observando la puerta. No podía ser cierto. No. No podía.

Al final del verano. Ella regreso a California sola.

* * *

 **See you next summer.**


	2. Misterio O1

Misterio O1

 **Welcome to Gravity Falls.**

* * *

¡Se había cumplido! Al fin su condena había terminado junto con esos tres largos años de secundaria. El verano apenas comenzaba. Hizo sus maletas, preparo un boleto de autobús y se preparó mentalmente para lo que le esperaba ahora de regreso en ¡Gravity Falls! Donde por fin regresaría a pasar su verano. Al fin podría volver a ver a su hermano.

Subió corriendo al autobús. Evitando tropezar. Escogió un asiento del lado de la ventana y observo la estación de autobuses con todas las personas despidiéndose de sus seres queridos.

—¡Cariño! ¡Buen viaje!

—¡Saluda a tu hermano de parte nuestra Mabel!

Observo a sus padres, quienes se dependían de ella con alegría y su madre con incluso algunas lágrimas.

No muchos viajaban hacia el norte de Oregón, especialmente al condado de tronco suelto, a su pueblo olvidado del mapa como lo era Gravity Falls. Cuando el autobús por fin dio marcha, la dulce chica observo su celular ilusionada mientras leía la hora. A éste paso, llegaría para el atardecer, quizá un poco más tarde. Su madre había hablado con su tío Stan, él estaba encantado de recibirla. Pero ¿qué tanto habría cambiado? ¿Seguiría en la Cabaña del misterio? Con Soos y Wendy. ¿Cómo estarán las cosas con su Tío Ford? Había sido un milagro que la Cabaña del Misterio siguiera en pie después de tanto.

Con las horas, el autobús fue vaciándose poco a poco. Y el cambio de ciudad a campo comenzó a maravillarla con la vista. Agradecía que al menos Pato le hiciera compañía en su travesía. Su madre le había advertido que el tío Stan la recogería en la estación en cuanto llegara.

¡Ya quería llegar! ¡Como lo deseaba!

Se mantenía tejiendo, puntada tras puntada. Antes era capaz de hacer un suéter en solo 10 minutos. Podía hacerlo ahora también.

Pato lamió su mejilla en cuanto noto que las agujas se le caían y sus manos temblaban, pero es que estaba muy nerviosa.

Ya tenía 15 años. Y hasta eso, su época en la secundaria la había hecho cambiar. Seguía siendo la misma niña adorable y admitía que el último año, la mayoría de los chicos de su escuela le pidieron varias citas y ser su pareja en el baile, se había llenado de amigas y era una de las chicas más populares en el colegio. Pero era rara y lo admitía, también muy torpe. Con aquella rareza que no podía mostrar para ocultar las apariencias y ser en cierto punto aceptada, y eso que siempre había sido muy libre con sus actitudes. Y aunque la secundaria no fue tan terrible como Wendy le había revelado, el primer año había sido de lo más difícil y desolado que había tenido. Y es que por primera vez había estado sola, sin nadie con quien compartir su verdadera forma de ser.

Observo el letrero. "Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls" y los recuerdos llegaron, oh… esos recuerdos. Los grandes bosques, aquellas cascadas y el tanque de agua de Gravity Falls.

El autobús se detuvo. Observo la estación emocionada y se levantó de golpe. Era la única en ese solitario autobús omitiendo al conductor. Bajo las escaleras haciendo rodar su maleta rosa. Con su cabello castaño lleno de flores y hasta la cintura. Con su ropa tan rara y colorida hecha por sí misma y un suéter tejido rojo que llevaba Pato.

Habían muy pocas personas en ese lugar y por eso fue increíblemente fácil encontrar a su tío abuelo Stan. Y que viejo se veía.

—¡Tío Stan! —grito emocionada y comenzó a correr hacia el para luego atacarlo con uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes.

—¡Calabacita! —y el tío Stan la recibió igual de feliz y con algo de dificultad. Y es que la niña ya solo tenía que levantarse de puntillas para poder rodearle el cuello. Cuanto había crecido.

Los saludos solo duraron unos minutos, con Pato pidiendo mimos. Después su tío le ayudo a cargar su maleta y en lo que la guiaba hasta el auto ella no pudo evitar tratar de observar al rededor para ver si alguien más había llegado a recibirla. Pero no fue así.

* * *

—Estoy muy emocionada. —comento mientras conducían hacia el pueblo.

—Me alegro mucho por eso. Deje a Soos al cuidado de la cabaña, quería venir también pero Wendy no trabaja hoy y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo. —le respondió.

Y Mabel no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta. ¿Que acaso su hermano no podía hacerlo? No, a decir verdad, ella prefería que fuese su hermano quien la recibiera en la estación. Pero no, así que la pregunta se quedó en su mente de manera de que nadie pudiera escucharla.

—¿Y... cómo están todos?

—Oh bien, todo es... normal hasta cierto punto. Aunque... no sé, creo que debo arreglar algunas cosas en la cabaña. Es el último verano que pasara aquí Wendy antes de que se vaya a la universidad y... Soos ha hecho de su relación con Melody lo más formal. Se casaran dentro de poco.

—¡Ay! ¡¿En serio?! —más emoción. Los recuerdos que le venían de aquella vez en la que ayudo a su amigo a conseguir novia.

—¿Y te digo cuál pienso que sea mi regalo de bodas? —su tío sonrió aún más. Ella solo pudo observarlo inquisitiva. —Pues... quiero darle la cabaña del misterio. Necesita un nuevo dueño y no hay nadie mejor.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Soos estará muy feliz. Pero y ¿qué pasara contigo?

—Yo... yo pensaba en retirarme ya. —su tío sonrió con melancolía, pero no le contesto más. En vez de ello siguió hablando del pueblo. La alcaldía, su amiga Wendy, el restaurante con Linda Susan, el viejo McGucket, el tiempo en prisión del ya no tan pequeño Gideon y todas las maravillas extrañas que había en Gravity Falls. Y a pesar de que veía a su sobrina escucharlo con curiosidad, emocionada y sin interrumpir, él sabía que no era en realidad eso lo que le interesaba a la pequeña.

Entonces la chica fue la que le pregunto. —Y... Tío Stan, ¿cómo está el Tío Ford?

—Igual de cerebrito como siempre. —hablo con cierta molestia.

—Y... ¿Y cómo está él?

La miro, sin apartar mucho la vista del caminó. Estaba encogida y observando al piso. Si le fuera posible y un poco menor usaría su suéter como refugio en esas preguntas.

—Él está bien... —respondió. —Te ha extrañado.

Ella sonrió. —Gracias.

Pasaron por todo el pueblo, observando todos y cada uno de los rincones de Gravity Falls, de verdad parecía que todo estaba igual. Todos estaban ahí, si no supiera todo lo que le pasaba a ese pueblo, incluso podría considerarlo como un lugar mucho más común. Estaba asomando su cabeza por la ventana del auto mientras sonreía maravillada. Sintiendo el aire y el olor a pinos del lugar.

—¡Mas rápido Tío Stan! —grito aún más feliz.

Y su tío la obedeció. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la Cabaña del misterio. Hogar de todas las cosas más raras y misteriosas del lugar. Claro que la mitad de todas ellas eran falsas.

Bajo del auto con una velocidad impactante y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada de la tienda de regalos. En cuanto entro y la pequeña campanilla sonó Soos ya la tenía en brazos cargándola y abrazándola y revolviéndole el cabello.

—¡Si yo también te extrañe Soos! —reía.

—¡Mabel! Pero qué alta estas, te extrañe tanto. ¡Pato! O pequeño tocino, tu vida siempre es fácil. —bromeo mientras se inclinaba para recoger al animal. Mabel rio encantada.

—¡Soos! —escucho el grito de su tío. —Ven a ayudarme con esto. ¡Estas niñas parece que traen rocas!

—Oh diablos. —exclamo su gran amigo mientras iba por las maletas.

Mabel dio vueltas por el lugar. Si, tenía moho por todos lados, cosas raras, polvo y excesos de pegamento, también el papel tapiz se caía a pedazos, el piso de madera rechinaba como loco y había goteras. Pero aún así era maravillosa.

Entro a la casa y observo todo el lugar. Pero cada que entraba en una nueva habitación deseaba con todo su corazón encontrarlo. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Subió escaleras arriba. Corriendo y casi tropezando en el proceso. ¡Al ático! Ahí debería de estar. En su habitación.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera medirlo. Y lo único que encontró fue una gran habitación vacía y con una sola cama sin mantas. La observó decepcionada.

—Lo lamento cariño. —su Tío Stan llego y Soos puso la maleta en su habitación.

—Me encargue de que Soos limpiara tu recamara, pero aún hay astillas en la madera así que ten cuidado. —bromeo.

Ella volvió a poner su sonrisa encantadora. —Es perfecto Tío Stan.

Y es que ya lo debió de haber imaginado. Ya no eran unos niños. No podían seguir compartiendo la habitación. ¿Entonces donde dormía él?

—Señor Misterio, he ordenado pizza como me lo pidió. No tardara en llegar. —hablo Soos mientras la abrazaba por un hombro.

—Eso es perfecto. ¿Ya oíste Panquesito? Esta noche celebraremos tu llegada.

Ella rio nerviosamente. —Gracias...

—Te dejaremos para que te instales. La cabaña cierra temprano hoy.

Y la dejaron sola.

Bueno no pasaba nada. Ya estaba acostumbrada a tener su propia habitación. Las cosas si habían cambiado aunque sea un poquito. Tomo su maleta y saco su equipaje acomodando todo en las estanterías. Saco todos los regalos que había traído de la ciudad para sus amigos y los envolvió en papel decorativo con muchos brillos. Tomo su bola de lana, sus agujas y siguió tejiendo puntada tras puntada. Todavía tenía tiempo para terminarlo.

* * *

—¡Mabel! ¡Es hora de la cena!

—¡Ya voy! —grito.

Termino la última puntada y remato. —¡Listo! Lo hice. —se alago a sí misma. Mientras Pato exigía que la puerta se abriera para bajar a comer algo. Ella tomo su mochila y de esta saco una bolsa de papel. Metió su creación dentro y la sello con cinta decorativa. Se observó al oscuro y sucio espejo. Acomodo su cabello, cambio uno de sus prendedores de flores y metió su blusa dentro de su short. Suspiro.

—¡Mabel! —su Tío Stan grito de nuevo.

—¡Ya voy! —era la cena. La hora en la que toda la familia se reunía y si eso no era excusa suficiente, se reunían ahora por otro motivo. Su llegada.

Bajo las escaleras y en cuanto toco el piso y llego a la cocina un montón de confeti cayo desde el cielo y los gritos, especialmente de sus amigas, estaban ahí.

Todos le aplaudían, Wendy estaba ahí, también Candy y Grenda. ¡Oh sus amigas!

—¡Como las extrañe! —no pudo contenerse y corrió a abrazarlas. Había pizza, sodas, un pastel, música, y un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenida a casa". Soos puso un poco de su música para hacer más liviano el ambiente y poder tener "la fiesta de chicas" de las que todos hablaban.

Todos estaban preguntándole cosas y abrazándola. Candy y Grenda habían cambiado mucho. Eran muy bonitas y Wendy era toda una mujer. Casi, seguía siendo tan divertida como la recordaba con las mismas botas y el mismo gorro. Se preguntaba... si su hermano seguía enamorado de ella.

La fiesta fue pequeña.

Su Tío Stan se lanzó al sillón después de haber devorado pizza y pastel y Soos y Wendy se fueron poco después. Las ultimas en irse fueron Candy y Grenda.

—¿Que te párese si tenemos una pijamada esta noche Mabel? —pregunto una animada Candy.

—¡Excelente idea! —Grenda seguía siendo más grande que ellas dos. Posiblemente también más fuerte.

—Oh chicas... me encantaría pero no sé qué opine el Tío Stan.

—Vamos él te adora, no creo que se niegue.

Y Mabel sonrió inocente.

—¡Mabs hay que celebrar al grande! Tienes todavía que contarnos más y nosotras a ti también.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero en estos momentos... creo que prefiero estar sola, estoy un poco cansada por el viaje. Y quiero dormir.

Las chicas la miraron un poco desanimadas. —¡Pero no se preocupen! —tomo su mochila, con un llavero de gatito colgando y saco los regalos que les había traído desde Piedmont a sus amigas. —Es para ustedes. Ábranlo en sus casas. Es que les traje regalos a todos. —sonrió inocente.

—Muchas gracias Mabs.

—¿Y para quien es esa grande? —Candy señalo la bolsa de papel.

—Oh... para nadie... —contesto negado con sus manos. —¡Bueno fue lindo verlas! —grito. —Mañana hay que reunirnos en la cafetería, ¿qué les parece?

—¿A medio día?

—A mediodía. —y sin parecer brusca, las corrió de la cabaña.

Suspiró agotada mientras se dejaba caer en la puerta. Observo la sala. Sí que era un desastre. Apago las "luces mágicas" de Soos y la música. Cerró la pizza con algunas rebanadas más dentro y observo a su Tío Stan dormir en el sillón. Le puso una mantita encima y cargo a Pato para que dejara de comer una paleta helada. —Vamos Pato gordo. —lo acaricio. Tomo su bolsa de papel grande y subió las escaleras de regreso al desván. Al entrar a su habitación dejo a su mascota en el piso y observo la bolsa mientras la dejaba sobre su cama.

—Bueno ¿qué era lo que esperaba? —se sentó en el piso, junto a su cerdito. Cubrió su rostro sonrojado con sus manos. —Vine para verlo y ni siquiera estaba en la fiesta.

Y hablaba con Pato mientras él la veía atentamente.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Nadie hablo de él, ni siquiera lo comentaron... como si... no existiera. ¡Ay! –gimió. —Quiero verlo. Era mal momento para decir lo que sentía. Era un muy mal momento para que ese cerdito fuera más listo de lo que creía y para haber dejado la puerta abierta. De inmediato el más grande animalito comenzó a correr fuera de su habitación y escaleras abajo. Mabel se levantó asustada y comenzó a perseguirlo, no quería que hiciera un desastre. Bajo las escaleras cuando escucho cosas romperse. Se llevaría una reprimenda.

—¡¿Pato dónde estás?! —grito, y mientras más corría por las salas más fácil fue resbalar contra una alfombra y caer al piso. Aunque su rostro nunca lo llego a tocar porque choco antes con alguien.

Aun así el resto de su cuerpo termino en la madera. Se sobo el chichón mientras gemía y apenas levanto la mirada lo vio.

También sobando su frente y con una rebanada de pizza en la boca y otra en el piso a su lado. Su cabello castaño de su mismo tono pero corto, su altura al parecer igual o él era más alto, y al verse a los ojos, los mismos. Solo para presenciar sus mismas fracciones, unas más delicadas que las otras. Era él, estaba ahí, aquel por el que había llegado al pueblo principalmente. Su hermano gemelo. Dipper.

* * *

Dipper había estado trabajando los ultimos tres años con su Tío Ford. Metidos en el laboratorio o vagando por todos los bosques de Gravity Falls en busca de aventuras. Estaba tan acostumbrado al lugar y tan maravillado con la ciencia que había olvidado muchas cosas.

Su Tío Stan le había recalcado que se había vuelto mas frío y serio. Seguía sin ser incluido como amante de la diversión. Pero no era verdad. Él se divertía demasiado con sus experimentos, era un nivel de diversión que ellos nunca podrían sentir y tenía cientos de emociones con solo descubrir algo nuevo. No era frio. Era muy entusiasta. Y todo eso requería tanto de su tiempo, que había olvidado a las personas. Había olvidado amigos, incluso a Wendy. Había olvidado a Mabel.

Esa noche ni siquiera recordaba porqué habían tantos globos en la casa. Solo observo la caja de pizza y se sorprendió de encontrar pedazos dentro con lo avaro que su tío era. Robó unas rebanadas y regreso al laboratorio. Pero a la mitad del camino escuchó algo romperse y de inmediato trato de encontrar algo para golpear. Poniéndose en modo sigiloso. Nunca esperó que lo atacarán y luego lo taclearan.

* * *

Por un instante todo se congelo. Y comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón subir por su cabeza. ¿Era él? ¿De verdad era él? Eran iguales. Su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro. Y lo único diferente era la rara marca de nacimiento de su hermano. Pero lo recordaba... y lo había extrañado tanto.

—¡Dipper! —grito tan fuerte que pudo haber despertado al vecindario entero si la Cabaña del Misterio no estuviera en medio del bosque.

Saltó y enganchó sus brazos al cuello del chico. Se subió sobre él y lo abrazo tan fuerte mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían y trataba de no llorar.

Con su grito, despertó a Stan quién llegó corriendo a la cocina y encendiendo las luces. Y de unas escaleras en el sótano, Ford apareció con una bata de laboratorio, guantes y lentes. Ambos observaron a los gemelos menores.

Y Mabel seguía abrazando a Dipper, sintió como él se quedó sin aliento, pero podía sentir el corazón de su hermano latir. Eran gemelos. Sus alergias estaban compartidas.

Se separó apenas para luego comenzar a besar sus mejillas y a picarlo de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando eran niños.

Y Dipper había estado tan distraído y aún en shock que comenzó a reír por el asaltó. Y ahora tenía a su copia abrazándolo y besándolo como una loca. Haciéndole cosquillas y asfixiándolo.

—Espera... Mabel... detente…

—¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! —y la chica estaba más que encantada.

Ambos adultos observaron sorprendidos la escena. Era hasta cierto punto conmovedora. Mabel se enganchaba tanto a su hermano que parecía imposible que alguien logrará soltarla.

—¡Mabel! ¡Mabel detente! —pidió el gemelo y la tomo de las manos alejándola un poco de él y dejándola en el piso cuándo se cansó de las cosquillas. —Basta... —frunció el ceño. Observó a su hermana aguantar por un segundo la respiración inflando sus mejillas.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es que no puedo! —volvió a abrazarlo. —¡Espera aquí! —lo soltó, de inmediato se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia el ático. —¡Hola Tío Ford! —se escuchó que grito desde arriba.

Dipper, aun en el piso se fue levantando poco a poco sorprendido y luego observo a su Tío Stan con enfado.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría?!

—Si te lo dije, tres semanas antes, y lo repetí en todo momento los últimos dos días. No es mi culpa que no pongas atención. —bromeo el anciano mientras reía y se burlaba de su gemelo y su sobrino quienes no cabían en la sorpresa.

—Esto es malo, estábamos a la mitad de un proyecto. —suspiro su tío Ford mientras sobaba sus parpados.

—¿A qué hora llego?

—Es tu hermana. Tú pregúntaselo. —contesto con los brazos cruzados y rostro de completa satisfacción. —Oh-oh aquí viene. —advirtió cuando escuchó los pasos en calcetines trotar hasta bajar las escaleras y medio tropezar en el camino.

—Amm... Mabel. —Dipper la miró apenado. Y es que recordaba que la última conversación que habían tenido no había quedado en los mejores términos. Pero Mabel siempre se había olvidado de los problemas rápido. Tal vez este problema fue igual.

La chica le dejo una esfera de nieve en las manos a su Tío Ford y luego abrió la bolsa de papel sin poder resistirse y de ella saco su pequeña creación de esa tarde. Un suéter rojo que le tomo tres días, con un bordado de pinos azules en filas. Se lo extendió de frente a su hermano y él lo miro sorprendido. Luego la observo asomarse con una enorme sonrisa. Ya no llevaba los frenos.

—¡Es para ti! —le dio la vuelta y pegó el suéter a sus hombros. —Yo misma lo hice.

Y entonces Mabel noto que apenas y le quedaría exacto. Su hermano era más alto y a vista más fuerte. Aunque tenía una expresión de científico loco y de no haber dormido en varios días. Debió haber estado durmiendo un poco. Se veía cansado. Por eso no pudo estar con ella en su fiesta ni recogerla en el autobús. Ahora lo entendía. Todo estaba bien.

Lo abrazo de nuevo.

Su cambio había sido tanto. Que si no fueran iguales no lo reconocería. Dipper tenía una voz más gruesa y el inicio de una pequeña barba en el filo de la barbilla, aún con su cabello revuelto y despeinado por no tener su peculiar gorra.

—Dipper... —susurro. —te extrañe tanto.

Y el chico solo pudo sentir la humedad en su hombro por las lágrimas de su hermana.

* * *

 **See you next summer.**


	3. Misterio O2

Misterio O2

 **The old man of cards.**

* * *

—¡Muy bien! Hoy tendremos día de diversión en familia. —su Tío Stan azoto el periódico en la mesa. Mabel dejo de comer sus panqueques con miel de maple al escuchar a su tío. Y al parecer, seguía siendo un animado por la familia.

Lanzo una pequeña risa. —¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Tío Stan?

—Nada importante en realidad, es necesario ir de compras y que alguien cargué las cosas. Este lugar parece un basurero. Sin Soos aquí nadie asea, nadie barre, nadie lava los platos y necesitamos nuevos para reponer los sucios.

La chica reprimió una risa. —Y, oye tío Stan, no quiero ofenderte, ni nada, pero... ¿Cómo es que la Cabaña del Misterio sigue abierta… contigo?

—Excelente pregunta calabacita. Como tu Tío Ford y tu hermano son unos cerebritos obsesionados con experimentos caros necesitan dinero para realizarlos... y comida. Por lo tanto. El hecho de que este lugar no se haya ido al vacío es gracias a mí. —su tío sonrió con orgullo. —pero son temas demasiado complicados para una niña.

—¡Ya no soy una niña!

—Además, tus padres venían a visitar este lugar y necesitaban ver que tu hermano se alimentara, les gustaban las atracciones de la Cabaña del Misterio.

—Entiendo. —le giño un ojo mientras sonreía. Luego observo el resto de la cocina decepcionada. —Pero Dipper y el Tío Ford siguen en su laboratorio. ¿Cómo los sacaremos?

—Eso déjaselo a tu tío.

Mabel lo observo irse. Después lo único que escucho fue el sonido de la escotilla del sótano abrirse y el grito del anciano —¡Bomba de humo! —después fue la explosión y a su familia gritar.

Comenzó a reír desde la cocina. Esto podría ser muy divertido a veces.

* * *

En un momento todos estaban en el auto de caminó al mercado sureño de Gravity Falls. Donde encontrabas lo mejor de lo mejor a solo mitad de precio, según su Tío Stan. Observo a su hermano. Dipper estaba junto a ella en el asiento trasero y observaba la ventana sin ganas. Tal vez y no quería ir.

Lo miro con atención mientras sus tíos peleaban sobre la música a poner en el auto. Llevaba una playera a cuadros, jeans y una gorra de tela. Su cabello estaba desordenado, talvez y podría tejerle un gorro. ¿Qué habrá hecho con aquella gorra de pino?

Quería contarle muchas cosas. Hacerle muchas preguntas. Pero había descubierto que no iba a ser tan fácil. Comenzó a acercarse a él, disimuladamente moviéndose por el asiento del auto. Y se detuvo bruscamente cuando él la observó extrañado.

Aun así era su momento.

—¿Que divertido es esto no? —gran sonrisa. —Vamos a pasear un poco, apenas y recuerdo como era Gravity Falls. —comento un poco nerviosa.

Dipper no le había quitado la vista. Luego solo asintió y regreso su vista a la ventana.

Mabel termino de acercarse. Y en un momento desprevenido le pico su estómago haciendo como su gemelo saltará y se contrajera.

—¡No hagas eso! —reclamo.

—Tu... ¿Cómo ha sido vivir aquí? —le preguntó, lo más dulce que pudo.

—A ti no te interesan esas cosas.

—Si lo hacen.

—Si antes no te interesaban menos ahora. ¿Recuerdas? Demasiadas cosas de nerds.

Regreso a mirar la ventana. Mabel resopló derrotada y regresó a su lugar original del asiento.

* * *

Estuvieron recorriendo el mercado la mitad del camino. Las cosas que vendían no eran tan raras como parecía, aunque se desconocía su procedencia original y las fechas de caducidad. Y aunque estuvieron caminando un ratito en ningún momento pudo cruzar palabra con su hermano. Solo por los comentarios de sus tíos y las peleas del arte de negociar de su tío Stan con los vendedores. Tomó su celular para poder tener algo que hacer. De inmediato se preguntó, ¿Dipper tendrá celular? Observó la hora. Le había prometido a Candy y a Grenda que las vería en la cafetería y ya faltaba muy poco.

—¡Tío Stan! ¿Puedo ir a la cafetería? —pregunto a la mitad de una pelea.

—Ahora no cielo, tu Tío Stan resuelve asuntos. —respondió sin dejar de ver amenazante al vendedor que se negaba a hacerle un descuento a una gran cantidad pegamento blanco y platos elegantes.

—Pero les prometí a mis amigas que estaría ahí.

Y cómo estaba en un asunto importante no quería interrupciones —¡Muy bien! —declaro, la chica se puso alegre. —¡Dipper! Lleva a tu hermana a la cafetería.

—¿Qué? —reclamo el muchacho.

—Solo hazlo... —le ordeno el mayor. Y Dipper no tuvo de otra más que acceder.

* * *

Al entrar a la cafetería del Grasoso se sorprendió de ver el lugar exactamente igual a como lo había dejado antes. Con animales entrando y saliendo y comiendo la madera, mientras una camarera los seguía con una escoba para correrlos.

—¡Mabel! ¡Mabel! —y de inmediato reconoció las voces de sus amigas.

—¡Chicas! —grito, saltando y saludándolas mientras corría hacía ellas.

Dipper la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos y resoplando. Se sentó en la barra mientras su hermana iba con sus amigas a una de las mesas.

—Mabel, creímos que no ibas a venir.

—Claro que sí. Pueden contarme lo que quieran ahora.

—Vaya, ¿Dipper te vino a dejar? —pregunto una Candy sorprendida.

Mabel no entendió la sorpresa. —Sí, es que mis tíos querían comprar unas cosas y lo convencí para que me acompañara.

—Hace mucho que no lo veíamos salir… —Candy observo al chico con una media sonrisa.

—¿Que vas a ordenar niño? —pregunto la desaliñada Linda Susan mientras le daba el menú.

—Amm... nachos. —contesto simple y le regreso la carpeta.

—Hace mucho que no te veía. Cada vez creces más. ¿Esa es tu hermana? —la señaló.

—Sí, regreso apenas.

—Oh, qué alegría, mira, esta tan linda. Ya es todo una señorita… siempre era tierno verlos juntos. Espero que sea un largo verano. —comento mientras servía café en una taza y se la dejaba en la barra. —la casa invita.

—Gracias... —la camarera se fue.

Dipper observó el humo de su café.

—¿Pines...?

El chico siguió la voz de quién le llamaba.

—¿Dipper Pines? —un anciano al otro lado de la barra con aspecto decadente lo señalo.

Dipper observó a su alrededor si alguien más lo veía. Pero como todos estaban entretenidos en sus pláticas no le prestaban atención.

—Si... —vio al anciano sonreír sin dientes —¿quién es usted? —no era el viejo McGucket, el había cambiado su vida en mayoría. Era más decente a pesar de que seguía viviendo en el basurero, a veces su tío Ford iba a hacer tratos con él por materiales.

—Mi nombre no es importante. Solo vengo a decirte tu futuro.

—¿Qué? —lo observó extrañado.

—Es un futuro un poco lejano. Vas a lastimar a alguien, así que alguien te va a lastimar a ti. —la voz del anciano era seria y de suspenso.

Y Dipper después de verlo varios segundos con la ceja levantada lo miro resignado. —Ya entiendo, son uno de esos juegos para sacar dinero ¿no?

—¡No...!

Lo interrumpió. —Hubiera pedido mejor solo unas monedas y listo. Se levantó y sacando su billetera le dejó unas monedas y dejo el dinero de la cuenta del restaurante.

—¡No niño! ¡Esto yo no lo estoy inventando! Lo dicen las cartas.

—See... —respondió y dejo que el anciano hablara. —Mabel. —fue por su hermana —Vámonos.

—¿Eh? Pero acabamos de llegar.

—Pues ya nos vamos. —y se veía molesto.

—Lo siento chicas. —se disculpó mientras se levantaba y corría detrás de su hermano que ya comenzaba a salir de la cafetería.

—¿Que paso? —pregunto mientras caminaban.

—Nada.

—¿Entonces porque nos fuimos? El Tío Stan debe venir por nosotros.

—Nos iremos caminando.

—Pero la cabaña está muy lejos.

—Entonces tú puedes quedarte.

Mabel lo observó quieta. Y por un momento se sintió enfadada. Pero no podía reclamar. Así que sólo siguió a su hermano por el pueblo hasta la cabaña.

* * *

Llegaron para el atardecer. El calor del verano había hecho que Mabel jadear y que deseará agua lo más rápido posible, y eso que no tuvo el valor para hablar con su hermano de ningún caso. Principalmente porque todavía se veía molesto. No se parecía en nada al Dipper que dejo aquí hace tres años. Ya no le contaba nada.

Cuando llegaron, el auto de su tío Stan estaba ahí y al entrar el mayor los regaño por haberlo obligado a conducir gastando combustible a buscarlos para que no estuvieran donde los había mandado.

—Lo siento tío Stan. —murmuro Mabel apenada.

—No importa... —Dipper se quejó —Tío Ford y yo estábamos haciendo algo impórtate y creó que el laboratorio ya está ventilado. Así que Tío Ford… —se dirigió ahora al gemelo. —¿qué te parece si retomamos la investigación?

Mabel observó cómo los ojos le brillaron a su hermano al decir esas palabras. De nuevo estaría ahí adentro y no podría estar con él cómo quería. Observó el piso decepcionada.

Stan noto las reacciones de su sobrina. Las había notado desde el auto. Y antes de que ambos gemelos llegaran tuvo una pequeña conversación con su hermano. A Mabel le dolió más su separación que a Dipper y ella venía a verlo principalmente a él. No podían pasar todo el verano dentro del laboratorio. Y como Ford comprendió eso, lo arreglaron.

Stan golpeo a su hermano con el codo después de escucharlo.

Ford carraspeo —De hecho Dipper, estaba pensando que, lo que viene a continuación son solo pruebas de muestras, nada que tu no sepas hacer. Puedo hacerlo yo solo. ¿Qué tal si tu llevas a Mabel a que vea tu habitación? Maravíllala con todo lo que has aprendido.

Dipper observó a su hermana quien de inmediato subió sus ánimos y lo miro alegre y esperanzada.

Suspiró. —Está bien.

Y a pesar de todo Dipper seguía distraído pensando en todo lo que aquel anciano le había dicho. Iba a lastimar a alguien. ¿A quién? Seguro era solo un juego.

—Dipper... —regreso su atención a su hermana. La chica había tomado uno de sus calcetines y le puso ojitos que quien sabe de dónde saco. —¿Recuerdas? —sonrió con alegría y comenzó a pasarle el calcetín por el rostro mientras reía. —¡Pap!

Dipper puso una sonrisa a medias. Si, lo recordaba. —Por favor dime que está limpió. Nunca lavabas tu ropa interior. —murmuro cuando saco el calcetín de su mano. Dipper solo se encogió de hombros.

Observo la habitación, la gran cantidad de portes de ciencia y ciencia ficción y mucho experimentos extraños. Mas una enorme repisa de libros de misterio. La habitación de su hermano era un desastre, con su ropa sucia sobre una silla y miles de notas pegadas al ordenador. A Mabel le daba la tentación de correr y tocar todo.

—¿Qué es esto? —la castaña, curiosa, se acercó a un raro artefacto que parecía sacar rayos. Lo tomo y comenzó caminar con el.

—Ten cuidado. —advirtió su gemelo. —es frágil.

—¿Es uno de tus experimentos raros?

—No son raros, son...

Y de repente se le resbalo de las manos —¡Uy! Lo siento. —se inclinó rápido a recogerlo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —pero su hermano, lo hizo primero.

—Fue un accidente. —murmuro apenada. Y es que no había sido su intención.

Dipper resoplo. Le había tomado seis meses armar ese reloj eléctrico, y ni siquiera estaba terminado. Mabel se inclinó en el piso junto a él.

—Perdóname. —pidió.

—Mejor olvídalo. —el chico se levantó molestó —Jamás entenderías esto.

Mabel lo observo con el sentimiento de dolor en el pecho. Y comenzaba a pensar que no era tan buena idea, se levantó sobando su brazo mientras su hermano trataba de arreglar esas cosas que realmente no entendía. —Creo que... voy a mi cuarto. —murmuro caminando hacia la puerta. Entonces escucharon un golpe.

—¿Que fue eso? —murmuro la chica observando la puerta. Dipper la miro un segundo para levantarse también y caminar hacia ella. Eso había sido raro. El golpe no venía de la cocina ni de ninguna otra parte de la casa.

—Creo que viene del laboratorio. —respondió el chico, saliendo de la habitación y observando toda la oscuridad que había en el lugar. —Voy a ver.

Y no se lo había pedido, pero aun así sintió los pasos de su hermana ir apresurados detrás de él.

El pino abrió la puerta de la escotilla y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Mabel lo siguió con algo de duda. El laboratorio era oscuro y frio, tenía pocas luces neón por todos lados y botones raros.

—¿Esta vacío? —pregunto después de ver cosas raras dentro de algunos jarrones. Trató de hacerse a la idea de que eran falsos, como las atracciones de su tío Stan.

—Tal vez solo es el tío Ford.

Y cuando llegaron al área de trabajo se sorprendieron de ver la escena. La pequeña ventana que conectaba el sótano con el bosque estaba rota. Los vidrios esparcidos por todo el piso. Su tío Ford estaba recargado sobre las hojas durmiendo y roncando. A lado suyo y en el piso estaban todos los diarios, abiertos y maltratados.

—¡Los diarios! —Dipper se apresuró a recogerlos. —¡Tío Ford despierta! —lo sacudió mientras ambos pasaban las hojas de los diarios. —¡Tío Ford! —lo sacudió de nuevo hasta que logro sacarlo de la silla y despertarlo de golpe.

—¿No viste nada? —pregunto rápido. Pero su tío apenas y podía recordar donde estaba.

—¿De qué hablas Dipper? —no, no parecía saber que alguien entro al laboratorio y rompió una ventana tratando de escapar... o de entrar.

—Dipper... —escucho el llamado de su hermana. Ella tenía el diario 2 observaba una sección del libro.

Corrió a ver. La parte del plano del portal de las dimensiones no estaba. Habían arrancado las hojas. Entonces reviso el resto de los diarios.

Iguales.

Alguien había robado los planos.

¿Pero quién? O más importante, ¿para qué?

—¡Tío Ford! ¡No están!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Los planos, los planos del portal de las dimensiones. No está, arrancaron las hojas. —explico el pino mientras le enseñaba los diarios.

Su tío se ajustó los lentes. —¿Pero porque? —hizo la pregunta más para sí mismo.

Mabel se sintió algo excluida de la conversación, así que observo la ventana. El lugar por donde alguien entro o escapó.

—¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Bill Cipher? —pregunto el menor revisando las hojas y sintiendo un escalofrío.

—No lo creo, Bill es más práctico. Hubiera robado la fisura.

—Pero la reparamos. ¿Recuerdas?

—Aun así, es más fácil volver a romperla. No te preocupes. Quien sea, si no fue Bill, si no saben leer mi diario no sirve de nada. Si fue Bill... a mí me tomó años construir este portal con todos mis conocimientos y ayuda extraterrestre. No lo lograran.

—Aun así tenemos que saber quién fue. —contesto el chico mientras trataba de buscar culpables.

—Dipper...

—Ahora no Mabel.

La chica se acercó. —Pero Dipper, mira esto. —se lo puso en la cara.

No era más que un manojo de pelo blanco. —Lo encontré entre los vidrios rotos.

—Puede ser cualquier cosa.

La chica sonrió —Pero nosotros no tenemos el pelo blanco. ¡Y no solo eso! —regreso a la cocina por su mochila y regreso corriendo al laboratorio. Todo tan rápido que ni la vieron pasar. De su mochila saco un cuaderno rosa grande y gastado con el título "Memories of Mabel" de color azul.

Dipper la observó atentamente. Todavía lo conservaba. La chica solo paso unas hojas hasta la parte de su último verano en que lo uso.

—¡Aquí esta! —canto victoriosa.

En la imagen había una foto del novio gnomo que conoció el verano hace tres años. Junto con otra foto de ambos gemelos cuando tenían 12 años. Y en la otra hoja, estaba aquello que la chica realmente buscaba. Un mismo manojo de pelo blanco pegado al libro con cinta.

—Es un manojo de barba de un gnomo. —revelo observando a su hermano.

El sonrió de vuelta. Y entonces, Mabel pudo ver que había algo más que hacía que su hermano se emocionara que no eran los experimentos.

—Tenemos un sospechoso.

—Y un nuevo misterio...

* * *

 **See you next summer.**


	4. Misterio O3

Misterio O3

 **The real Globblewonker.**

* * *

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Qué? —ambos gemelos observaron a su tío Stan decepcionados y sorprendidos.

—No van a volver a meterse en misterios extraños. Ya es suficiente que tú traigas criaturas extrañas a la casa que luego se coman mis ungüentos. —señalo a Dipper mientras mostraba los tubos mordidos.

—¡Ay! —Dipper se quejó —Tío Ford, ¿puedes decirle al Tío Stan que lo que dice no tiene sentido?

—Lo lamento Dipper, pero esta vez concuerdo con tu tío. Sé que esto es importante. Pero ya te dije, tardaran demasiado en revelar mis planos. Es mejor que nos ocupemos de este misterio después y con más calma.

—¿Y porque no puede ser hoy?

—Porque hoy. —su tío saco una caja que al abrirla tomo dos pequeños gorros. —Es día de pesca. —les puso los gorros correspondientes a cada uno de sus sobrinos.

—Pesca... —murmuro Mabel con poca alegría.

—¿En serio?

—Muy en serio.

—Ustedes tendrán que hacerse cargo de su tío Stan, yo me quedare en el laboratorio adelantando un... proyecto.

—¿Qué proyecto? —pregunto Dipper curioso ya que no sabía qué era eso de lo que hablaba su tío.

—Un proyecto.

—Así que ahora niños póngase estas vendas en los ojos y súbanse a mi auto.

* * *

El trayecto fue corto. A pesar de los pequeños contratiempos de que su tío también quisiera ponerse las vedas en los ojos. Mabel admitía que quería llegar al lago. Podrían tener otra oportunidad de recuerdo con la cámara instantánea con la que había llegado y tal vez, terminar su álbum de memorias. A pesar de que Dipper siempre parecía malhumorado y reusándose a cualquier momento en familia que ella quería.

En cuanto llegaron y se quitaron las vendas ambos gemelos fueron testigos de cómo a su tío Stan le daba un ataque cardíaco.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?! —grito. Justo enfrente de la entrada al lago — Música pop, comida vegana ¡Exceso de adolescentes hormonales! ¡No!

Y es que este año, todos los adolescentes del pueblo se reunieron en el lago de Gravity Falls para convertirlo en un paraíso playero. Y al parecer, todo el pueblo se adaptó para cambiar las cañas de pescar y los anzuelos por bloqueador solar y trajes de baño.

—Solo miren esto. Ya tengo suficiente con ustedes dos.

—¡Hey chicos! —una pelirroja apareció entre la gente con dos helados de un peculiar traje de baño cubierta por una mascada.

—¡Wendy! —la saludo de vuelta Mabel minera su hermano se sonrojaba a sobre manera.

Acompañándola iba Soos con dos salchichas y había cambiado su peculiar gorra por un sobrerito con sombrilla.

—Qué bueno que vinieron.

—¡Wendy! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?! —pregunto el tío Stan alterado. —¡Es temporada de pesca!

Wendy se encogió de hombros.

—No se preocupe Señor Misterio. Los viejos acabados como usted están del otro lado del lago, con el resto de los viejos acabados del pueblo. —comento Soos mientras asentía con la cabeza. Y detrás de él, los gemelos reían divertidos.

—¡Suficiente! Si ustedes dos mocosos no quieren disfrutar de un día de pesca pueden hacerlo. Me hicieron lo mismo la última vez. No volveré a traerlos.

—Oh tío Stan... —Mabel se sintió culpable tratando de detener a su tío quien se encaminaba al otro lado del lago. Pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Candy y Grenda llamarla.

—¡Chicas! —grito emocionada y comenzó a correr hacia ellas. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Todo el mundo está aquí, el Señor Buena Cara se ofreció a ser el jefe de salvavidas y esta vez Grenda será ayudante de salvavidas. —la gran chica se señaló a sí misma con los pulgares.

Mabel comenzó a reír. —Eso es genial.

—¿Vas a entrar al agua?... hay peces...

—Me encantaría Candy, pero... ¡Oh! Lo olvide, no traigo traje de baño.

—Hay una tienda de que esta por haya. Puedes comprarlo.

—¡Qué gran idea Grenda! ¿Vamos? le pregunto a su doble mientras el observaba disimuladamente a la pelirroja.

—¿Eh? —tanto que no la había escuchado en ningún momento.

—Ash... —se quejó, lo sujeto del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la tienda.

* * *

Se tomaron su momento para ver los bañadores. En realidad. Su hermana se tomó su momento para elegir sus bañadores. El día parecía alegre y tranquilo, con un sol intenso pero perfecto para el lago/playa y el exceso de gente en el lugar. Todo señalaba que sería un día tranquilo.

La chica se decidía entre un bañador con estampados de pingüinos en gafas de sol con tablas de surf o un traje de dos piezas con un estampado de sol con rastas en cada lado del sostén. Dipper los miro atentamente. Los pingüinos, prefería mil veces los pingüinos.

—Creo que me los probaré... —murmuro, y sin más tomo ambos y se adentró a un probador con rapidez.

Dipper suspiro, ahora tendría que esperarla, y lo peor, era que se tomaría otro rato en escoger uno para él, así que decidió ahorrar tiempo comenzando a buscar alguno para él. Era extraño que su melliza siguiera teniendo los mismos gustos tan excéntricos.

Observaba unos maniquíes en la sección para hombres cuando de repente lo vio. Era el viejo, el mismo viejo de las cartas que le hablo en la cafetería, y lo observaba por el vitral fuera de la tienda. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, tenía que preguntarle. Pero todas las personas comenzaron a moverse obstaculizando el paso. Y apenas se dispersaron el anciano ya no estaba, se había ido, o tal vez simplemente desapareció.

No pudo evitar no preguntarse. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué le dijo todo eso? ¡¿Porque se lo dijo justamente el día en el que se robaron los planos del diario?! Todo tenía que tener una explicación aunque en Gravity Falls nadie la tuviera.

—¡Dipper! —Mabel grito su nombre, había salido de los vestidores sin caber de la alegría. —¡Mira! —la chica le dio la espalda —¡es cruzado! —se señaló con sus manos. —¡Y no solo eso, los estampados cambian de color con el agua! Es hermoso. —modelo el traje de pingüinos —¿Cómo me veo?

Dipper la observó atentamente. Está bien. Su gemela había cambiado mucho en esos tres años. Y aunque era un traje de baño ridículo e infantil, a ella se le veía muy bien. Además, seguía siendo una sola pieza.

Suspiro —Fabulosa.

—¡Gracias! —lo abrazo. —¡Ahora busquemos el tuyo!

—¡Mabel! Ya escogí el mío, no te preocupes...

—Pero yo quiero ayudarte.

—¡Mira! Tus amigas de están llamando. —señalo hacia la puerta. —Ten, filtrador solar. No querrás perderte de la diversión. Escuche que habría una fiesta en la noche.

—¡¿Fiesta?! —los ojos de su hermana brillaron. —Es demasiado pronto. ¡Gracias Dippy! —la castaña comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Y Dipper pudo respirar aliviado.

Tomo un traje de baño cualquiera y salió de la tienda después de vestirse y pagar. Comenzó a buscar por los alrededores. Ese viejo tenía que estar cerca.

Mabel salió de la tienda saltando mientras lucia su nuevo traje de baño. Observo a sus amigas mientras la esperaban y corrió hacía ellas a la orilla del lago.

—¡Miren mi traje chicas!

—Wow... es tan brillante. —murmuro Candy ajustando sus lentes mientras se deslumbraba.

—De veras fascinante. —hablo Grenda con su voz gruesa.

—¡Ahora una foto! —la chica saco su cámara instantánea. Y poso junto con sus amigas tomando una fotografía perfecta.

—¡Que genial! Mabel, ¿cuándo una persona esté muriendo podrías fotografiarme salvándola?

—Claro que si amiga. ¡Kya! —grito de nuevo sorprendiendo a sus amigas. —Ya sé que es lo que hace falta para tener otra foto perfecta. —les revelo, mientras señalaba a un niño comiendo un tipo de perrihelado.

—Los venden en el carrito de helados. Si corres podrás alcanzarlo.

—¡Yo necesito esos helados! espérenme aquí. ¡Muy bien mocosos! —grito a la multitud de niños que se pegaban al carrito —¡Mabel esta aquí!

Mabel logro salir de entre la multitud con las copas de helado, estaba perfecto para tomar las fotos.

—Muy bien. Les repartió sus copas a sus amigas. —sonrían a la cámara. —anuncio mientras las enfocaba con la lente tomando su fotografía. Pero se detuvo de repente cuando vio algo que la dejo perpleja.

Una chica, una chica con cabello largo, rubio y brillante, gafas de sol como diadema y un rostro precioso y fino, con un bikini violeta que le sentaba increíblemente bien estaba coqueteando... ¡¿con su hermano?! Y lo sabía, porque la chica no dejaba de acercarse, sonreírle y tocarle.

Candy y Grenda se quedaron extrañadas.

—¿Q-quien es ella? —la escucharon. Sutilmente miraron hacia su dirección, ambas hicieron gestos desagradables.

—¿Quién más va a ser Mabel? Es Pacífica Noroeste. Parece que no la enviaron a ese campamento de verano.

—Qué pena, ahora va a aprovechar cada segundo para hacernos el verano imposible.

Mabel las escucho hablar. ¡Era Pacifica, Pacífica! Y lo que le parecía increíble e ilógico. —Amm... chicas... ¿Hola? ¡¿Que hace Pacífica Noroeste coqueteándole a Dipper, mi hermano?!

—Oh... no estamos seguras de cuando pasó. Pero al parecer Pacífica quiere salir con él.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con Dipper?! ¿Es broma verdad? —intento sonreír.

—No... no lo creo, ya lleva un tiempo. Hay muchas chicas en el pueblo a las que les gusta tu hermano. Pero Dipper las ha rechazado a todas. Es raro verlo por el pueblo solo paseando.

Mabel no podía quitarles la vista de encima. Pasar su adolescencia en un sótano con una chaqueta de laboratorio. Su hermano sí que era atractivo.

¡No eran más que tonterías! ¿Pero entonces porque le molestaba tanto?

Los observo, de algo estaban conversando, y aunque Dipper seguía teniendo ese rostro de aburrimiento, solo hacía falta algún comentario de Pacifica para que le sonriera. ¿Le sonreía? ¿Desde cuando le sonreía? ¿No la odiaba? Se supone que era ella la que la había estado perdonando por todo lo que les había hecho. Quien sabe que es lo que les pudo pasar en los años en los que ella no estuvo. Ahora mas que nunca deseaba que su hermano siguiera enamorado de Wendy.

—Mabel. —una pequeña mano pálida paso por su rostro —¿Estas bien? —Candy se ajustó los lentes mientras le preguntaba. —No dejes que te afecte, solo son amigos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? No me afecta. —intento sonreír y parecer desinteresada.

—Aja... no te preocupes, nadie quiere que Pacifica salga con tu hermano. Si Pacífica cae al agua, la salvare de la manera más salvaje que encuentre.

Las chicas empezaron a reír. Mabel suspiro. —Gracias chicas.

* * *

Dipper se había encontrado con Pacífica de pura casualidad mientras buscaba al anciano. El problema de eso: la chica no lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara tener "algo" con ella. No supo desde cuando esas intenciones, pero suponía que tenía algo que ver desde la maldición de su mansión y que él ayudo a terminar. Y cuando la pubertad le llego no solo tenía a la rubia Noroeste detrás de él. Nunca imagino que sería tan bueno con la chicas, eso lo hacía feliz, el único problema era que solo funcionaba con chicas de su edad o menores. Wendy seguía viéndolo como si fuera algún tipo de... Hermano Menor.

Pacífica seguía bromeando y contándole cosas de su precioso traje de baño. —Es de diseñador. Mis padres insistieron. Pero a pesar de eso, ¿Qué tal si el agua del lago daña mi cabello? —se cuestionó asustada mientras lo sujetaba.

—Es poco probable que eso suceda... puedes usar un gorro.

—¿Y lucir como esas ancianas? No gracias. —dramatizo.

Dipper rodo los ojos. Era imposible discutir con ella.

Entonces lo vio. ¡El anciano! De nuevo lo observaba.

—¡Ahí esta! —grito. Estaba observándolos desde el estacionamiento usando una capa negra enorme. Dipper comenzó a correr hacia él dejando a la chica sola.

—¡Dipper! ¡Espera!

Pero no le hizo caso. ¡Ya lo tenía!

El anciano comenzó a correr cuando vio al chico perseguirlo.

—¡Deténganse!

Se alejaron hasta el estacionamiento a la entrada del lago.

—¡Usted! —salto apenas un poco a pocos pasos de atraparlo y logró sostener su capa. Luego lo empujó hasta acorralar al viejo tembloroso y decrepito.

—¡¿Quién es usted?! —exigió saber. —¡¿Fue usted el que robo los planos?! Con sus malditas cartas.

—No, no, no. Yo no fui niño. Pero sabía que iba a pasar. Me lo dijeron...

—Las cartas. —lo interrumpió. Ya me se esa historia.

—Pero las cartas me han dicho otra cosa...

Mabel observó a su hermano, quiso correr a alcanzarlo, pero fue divertido haber visto a Pacifica ser abandona y con la palabra en la boca.

La chica refunfuño hasta ponerse colorada y era tanta la atención que llamaba que varios se divirtieron de la situación. Pero furiosa solo hacía falta observar a todos en la playa fijamente para callarlos. Cuando la vio. Pacifica observo a Mabel Pines.

Y Mabel mentiría si cuando la rubia la miro no se cayó y dejo de reír.

—¿Mabel Pines? —la chica se acercó a pocos pasos de ella. —pero que sorpresa. Creí que nunca regresarías. Oh, era tan feliz.

—Pues tus sueños no se cumplieron Pacífica.

—Veo que te quitaron esa cosa de la boca. Mmm... no hizo gran cambio, sigues siendo ridícula. Con ese traje... ¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño con el cuerpo de una anciana?

Todos en la playa exclamaron sorprendidos. Mabel miro a su alrededor. Y trato de sonreír. —Pues tendrás que aguantarte... porque me quedare aquí todo el verano. Y Dipper estará conmigo, así que no pienses que pues acercarte a mi hermano este verano. —puso una sonrisa satisfecha más grande.

—Pues yo no lo veo aquí contigo Mabel. Entiéndelo. ¿Crees que es muy divertido? ¿Te digo quien es más divertida por ser solo un chiste? —sonrió con ganas —...creo que eres tú. —y de repente le había quitado la copa de helado de las manos y se la aplasto en la cabeza.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

Mabel suspiro asustada al sentir el frio dulce resbalar por su cabello y su cuerpo.

Okey, estaba decidido, con el paso de los años, Pacífica Noroeste se había vuelto más mala.

—... Las cartas dicen... que se acerca una tormenta y es mejor que consigas un bote. —el anciano mostro su dentadura chueca y con espacios vacíos.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Sí que lo tiene. —señalo con su dedo.

Dipper escucho las risas y el sonido de la burla del que tanto hablaba su tío Stan. Giro, era su hermana. De repente tenía todo el cabello cubierto de lo que parecía helado. ¿Quién le hizo eso? La chica comenzó a correr fuera del lago. Con una mueca de vergüenza. Quería seguirla, pero si lo hacía perdería al viejo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con todo esto?! ¡¿Cuáles cartas?!

Todos en la playa seguían riendo por aquella humillación. Pacifica los miro a todos. —¡Tu! —señalo al DJ. —¡queremos música! ¡que la fiesta comience! ¡La familia Noroeste invita! —y todos comenzaron a celebrar mientras la música subía al máximo.

—Pobre Mabel... —gimió Candy observando la dirección hacia donde corrió su amiga.

—Necesita apoyo.

—Ni se les ocurra. Si tú vas te acusare con el señor Buena Cara, y si tú vas —señalo a Candy —le diré a todos que guardas fotografías de los chicos del gimnasio en tu casillero.

La chica enrojeció a más no poder. Ambas chicas no supieron que más hacer.

—Solo puedo decirte que tu mejor opción es obedecer aquellas cartas... —sonrió. —Ellas juzgan... deciden... pueden ver el futuro.

Dipper lo observo con el ceño fruncido, no le creía nada. Pero todo era posible en Gravity Falls.

—Parecer que una pequeña muy triste se fue por haya... —siguió murmurando el viejo. Dipper volvió a ver el lugar al que se dirigió su hermana, solo fue un segundo de distracción. Cuando regreso el anciano había desaparecido otra vez.

* * *

Mabel estaba en medio de las dos divisiones del lago. El lado de los viejos y el lado de los adolescentes. Podría ser mucho mejor que regresara con su tío Stan. Tal vez y sería más divertido. Podía hacerse amigo de cualquier personas en cualquier lugar, se lo habían dicho. Pero después de eso, no quería que la recordaran el resto del verano como la chica cubierta de helado. Enjuagaba su cabello con el agua.

—Ay... —murmuro triste. Quito una galleta oreo enredada. —¿Porque tienes que ser tan delicioso y pegajoso? —mordió la galleta saboreando el chocolate. Podía escuchar el sonido de la música y los gritos de la gente. Está bien, iba a huir como cobarde. Prefería ir y decirle a su tío Stan que quería irse ya. No soportaba el sonido de la música se sentó en la tierra y trato de hacerse bolita. Observo el agua y tomo una pequeña roca arrojadora al lago y ocasionando que se hundiera después de dos saltos. Volvió a suspirar. Entonces empezó a ver burbujas en el lago, pequeñas burbujas que fueron aumentando más y más.

De repente el piso comenzó a temblar. Se levantó prácticamente saltando del piso.

—¡Mabel! —escucho su nombre. Era Dipper. Iba corriendo hacia ella cuando noto las burbujas y la manera en la que todo temblaba.—¡Cuidado! —grito el chico. Mabel se abstuvo de voltear hacia atrás cuando sintió pequeñas gotas de agua caer sobre ella y el sol que desaparecía.

Trago en seco.

—¡Mabel! Corre.

La enorme bestia salió del agua. El Globblewonker rugió con fuerza. Mabel salió disparada a ocultarse detrás de su hermano. El gran monstruo comenzó a nadar en dirección contraria sin sumergirse revelando su gran tamaño.

Mabel y Dipper quedaron pasmados.

—Un bote. —pronuncio el chico mientras seguía sin despegar la vista del animal. —¡Hay que ir por una lancha rápido! —grito a su hermana y ella accedió a lo que pidió.

Subió una de las tantas lanchas del lugar y con las llaves puestas la encendió.

—¡Sube! —grito.

Comenzaron a perseguir al monstruo marino lo más rápido que la lancha podía.

—¡Se dirige a la parte de pesca del lago!

—Si llega ahí asustara a todos. ¡Si llega con los adolescentes será el fin! —predijo Dipper.

—¿Por qué el viejo McGocket está haciendo esto de nuevo?

—No es el viejo McGocket. Él no está en el pueblo. Y... creo que este no es un robot.

Mabel observo al monstruo de nuevo. —¿Cómo lo detenemos? —pregunto mientras maniobraba con el volante tratando de acelerar.

Dipper tomo unos binoculares que encontró entre las cosas del bote. Observo al rededor. —...con la cascada. —tuvo una idea —¡de la misma manera en la que lo derrotamos la última vez!

Mabel asintió. Y acelero lo más que pudo cortando el agua.

—¡Acorrálalo! Como un ganado. Tenemos que guiarlo a la cascada.

—Dipper... no lo alcanzo —le dijo con dificultad sintiendo el aire pegar en su rostro y sacudir su cabello manchado.

Dipper volvió a observar lo que había en el bote. —¡Lo tengo! —había encontrado una pistola de luces de bengala para disparar.

Tomo la perspectiva del animal y disparo solo a un costado, ocasionando que la gran bestia girara en dirección opuesta.

—¡Alcánzalo!

Pero entonces. Mabel resbalo por el cambio de dirección y cayo del bote.

—¡Ah! —grito, trato de salir del agua, pero las olas se lo evitaban —¡Dipper! —pudo gritar.

Su gemelo observo al monstruo dirigirse a su hermana. Corrió al volante y giro bruscamente. Volvió a disparar donde solo logro cambiar un poco la dirección del monstruo. Aumento la velocidad y dejo el piloto automático puesto, después se inclinó en la lancha y a los pocos centímetros logro tomar a su gemela de la mano, y usando todas sus fuerza la levanto para subirla a la lancha.

La chica jadeaba cansada.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto mientras regresaba al volante y conducía siguiendo a la bestia.

—Aja... —murmuro mientras tocia.

Dipper acelero la lancha. —Muy bien. Es nuestra última oportunidad. —y mientras conducía, entro por un pedazo de raíces muertas y castores y logro sacar la pequeña lancha justo adelante del monstruo. —¡Tenemos que atraerlo!

—¡Hey! ¡Globberworker! ¡Por aquí! —Mabel comenzó a gritar.

El monstruo rugió de una manera parecida a una ballena y en cuanto entraron a los límites del lago y estaban justo en frente de la cascada Dipper movió la palanca aumentando en máximo la velocidad.

—¡Hay que saltar! —grito. Tomando la mano de su hermana.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora?!

—¡Ahora! —grito y ambos saltaron al agua justo en el momento en el que el Globberwonker entro a la cueva detrás de la cascada e irremediablemente, quedo atorado.

Los dos salieron del agua jadeado y nadaron hasta sujetarse a lo que parecía un tronco que flotaba. La lancha probablemente había quedado destruida. Y el monstruo no deja de quejarse y retorcerse.

—Wow... —suspiro la chica. —Si había un Gobblewonker después de todo.

—¡Esto es genial! ¿Lo crees? Sería perfecto para una fotografía. Debo traer al Tío Ford aquí.

Dipper se ilusionaba mentalmente por todo lo que había descubierto. El monstruo era real después de todo y no era una cabeza gigante.

—Pero... ¿Por qué salió ahora?

Dipper se cayó. Observo el lado del lago para jóvenes. —Debió de haber sido el ruido de la fiesta. Este lago es regularmente muy tranquilo, el monstruo debió haber estado en lo más subterráneo descansando y se alteró.

—Pobrecito. Dipper no podemos dejarlo ahí.

—¿Cómo quieres sacarlo? Además... es lo más seguro. Dejare que el tío Ford lo resuelva mañana. —Dipper termino de subir al tronco. Suspiró. Mabel también lo hizo.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse violeta y lo único que alumbraba eran las luces de la fiesta. Dipper observo el cabello de Mabel, aun tenia rastro de galletas y dulces. —Espera... —murmuro.

Mabel lo miro confundía. El chico enjuago un poco su mano para luego comenzar a limpiar el largo cabello. Mabel miro el agua sonrojada, era increíble que el tranco no se hundiera.

—Listo

—Gracias...

—No es nada...

Mabel comenzó a peinar su cabello con los dedos. —Ah... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Estamos aquí varados.

—Tal vez podamos nadar hacia la orilla.

—No tengo más ánimos de sumergirme.

—Yo tampoco.

—Gracias por... salvarme. Por haberme rescatado cuando caí de la lancha.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Mabel lo observo fijamente. Sonrió de manera agradecida.

Entonces escucharon una pequeña campanita.

—¡Hey mocosos! —y entonces vieron a su Tío Stan en un pequeño bote pesquero. —¿Quieren que los lleve? —el mayor sonrió con orgullo.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron. Claro que querían.

* * *

See you next summer.


	5. Misterio O4

Misterio O4

 **The Gremloblim White.**

* * *

—¡Dipper! Espérame. —grito la chica mientras pasaba con cuidado por las ramas. No acostumbraba usar pantalones, pero era mejor a terminar con las rodillas raspadas.

—Agg... Mabel ¿porque me seguiste? —el chico se frustro.

—¿Se te olvida que fui yo quien descubrió los de los gnomos?

Dipper suspiro derrotado.

—Además, el tío Ford no pudo acompañarte porque fue a sacar al Gobblewonker de la cueva y ¡necesitas a una mano derecha! Me necesitas. —sonrió orgullosa la chica mientras inflaba el pecho.

—Nadie te lo pidió.

Mabel suspiró. Al menos creía que había hecho algo bien.

Los mellizos caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a la parte mágica del bosque. Siguieron el mapa de acuerdo a los diarios. Ya antes habían visitado a los gnomos por ayuda. Esta vez, Mabel se había encargado de sujetar fuerte su cabello con una coleta y cargar el sopla-hojas con su mochila.

Dipper cargaba cosas más raras en la suya.

—¿Que tanto llevas en tu mochila? —ladeo la cabeza.

—Nos ayudarán para interrogar a los gnomos.

—¿Son de tus experimentos nerds? —bromeo. Pero Dipper solo la miro de manera seria y siguió leyendo el mapa. Mabel se encogió. Tal vez no era buena idea estar ahí.

Siguieron caminado por el bosque. Mabel tropezó repentinamente con una piedra. Se quejó. No disfrutaba nada estar en el bosque. Y ahora había vuelto a perder a su hermano.

—¡Dipper! —grito. —Espérame.

Se levantó y siguió caminando por medio de su instinto. Ya se imaginaba que su hermano era un experto en ese bosque, ya que, si no estaba en su laboratorio, estaba ahí buscando problemas. —Tonto Dipper...

Entonces escucho ruidos y crujidos. Se quedó quieta.

—¿Dipper...? ¿Eres tú? —observo a su alrededor. De repente el bosque se veía mucho más oscuro de lo normal.

—¿Di-Dipper? —otro sonido y entonces vio una sombra, gigante, peludo y peligroso. Se asustó y comenzó a correr a cualquier dirección.

—¡Dipper! —grito con todas sus fuerzas. Y es que si no aparecía sentía que iba a llorar. Pero de repente, él ya estaba al lado de ella.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunto preocupado.

—Un monstruo en el bosque... —murmuro pálida.

—¿Monstruo?

Pero de repente el bosque había regresado a ser normal, sin ningún monstruo gigante. Tal vez y había sido solo su imaginación.

Negó con la cabeza. —No fue nada. Estoy bien.

—Bien… —Dipper la observo no muy convencido. —Llegamos, es aquí.

Y metiéndose entre unos arbustos. Llegaron a aquella comunidad de pequeños hombrecitos con sombreros puntiagudos.

Todos se sorprendieron de verlos. Dipper carraspeo.

—¡Estamos buscando a Jeff, líder de los gnomos! —exigió Dipper a todos los que no estaban ahí.

—¡¿Quién lo busca?!

—Amm... ¿Dipper Pines? —entonces todos los gnomos exclamaron asombrados. Empezaron los murmullos. Estar en esa sociedad de gnomos era extraño. De repente Jeff apareció, con una capa larga y expresión de grandeza.

—Dipper Pines... —el gnomo lo observo bien. La única diferencia que este había tenido con los años es que su cabello obtuvo un manojo de pelos grises. —¿Que te trae por aquí? Espero que no trates de pedirme que haga tus trabajos sucios porque entonces pierdes tu tiempo.

—No estoy aquí para eso.

—¿Entonces para qué? —el gnomo levanto una ceja, luego ladeo un poco la cabeza notando a la chica detrás del pino. —¿Mabel? —La chica se trabo detrás de su hermano antes de mostrarse completamente. —Mabel Pines... ¿Eres tú? Mi reina, si antes te consideraba para ser la reina de los gnomos ahora más, estás preciosa. —la alago el gnomo con encanto.

—Uuuh... —y Mabel no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Mabel. —escucho el reclamo de su hermano.

—Sí… ¡Pues no podrá ser! —hablo dura y saco el soplador de hojas de su mochila. Todos los gnomos observaron esa arma letal, asustados y tratando de huir. —¡No se muevan! ¡Si uno de ustedes hombrecitos se mueve, los absorberé!

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!

Dipper se inclinó a la altura del gnomo líder. Saco el mechón de pelo y se lo mostro —Pertenece a uno de los tuyos.

El gnomo observo fijamente los cabellos grises. —Eso es mentira.

—Hace unos días alguien entro a la Cabaña del Misterio y se robó algo que nos pertenece del laboratorio. Era alguien lo suficiente pequeño para poder salir rompiendo la ventana, pero bastante distraído para no cubrir ninguno de sus rastros.

—¿Y cómo aseguras que es de un gnomo?

—Tenemos otra muestra, un poco más vieja. Es de una barba. Vamos, admítelo.

—No hay nada que admitir, todos hemos estado aquí sin causar problemas en años. Pregúntate niño. ¿Para qué queríamos robarnos algo de tu laboratorio? —el pequeño hombrecito extendió sus brazos.

—Alguien debió de ordenarlos.

—No tienes ninguna prueba. Y ese manojo de pelo, no solo puede ser nuestro, hay otras criaturas pequeñas parecidas por aquí, como los Gremnomos blancos.

Todos los gnomos comenzaron a temblar. —Ellos sí que son malos. Pero nadie sabe en donde se esconden. Comprueba el pelo.

Ambos gemelos se miraron entre sí.

* * *

Estaban en la cafetería. Mabel observaba el manojo de pelo atentamente. —¿Eso quiere decir que no fueron los gnomos?

Dipper leía el diario. —No estoy seguro. No encuentro esos monstruos de los que hablan en el diario. Debo examinar ese cabello. —se lo quito de las manos y lo guardo en una bolsa adherible. —Necesitamos más pistas. —murmuro mientras mordía unos de sus bolígrafos. Quiera o no, le ayudaba a pensar.

—Malteada de vainilla. —Linda Susan llego con el pedido.

Mabel agradeció mientras tomaba un par de popotes de la mesa y los ponía dentro del vaso doblando las pajillas.

—Listo.

Se inclinó a tomar y en cuanto lo hizo su gemelo también. Se observaron a los ojos un momento. Dipper se separó. —¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!

Mabel solo se encogió de hombros, observando inocente al techo como era su costumbre. Dipper la miro extrañado. —Entonces... ¿Ya no vas a buscar novio ni nada por el estilo? —pregunto, con el afán de molestar a la chica.

—Nop... me he decidido. Ya tuve suficientes chicos los últimos años. Especialmente los veranos.

—Aja... —contesto sarcástico.

—¿No me crees? Te aseguro que los chicos hasta competían para que pudiera escogerlos en el baile. Y pude ser reina del baile, estuve nominada.

—Pero no ganaste.

—Siempre pierdo contra alguien superficial. ¡Te aseguro que este lo voy a ganar! —aseguro. —Porque esta vez mi pareja serás tú.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Vamos Dipper. No es malo. El tío Stan hará una fiesta en unos días y Soos hará un concurso, ¡te aseguro que esta vez Pacífica no me va a ganar! —admitió la chica confiada.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso Mabel. —de repente, escucho la molesta voz que se detuvo en su mesa. —una tabla como tú no podría ganarle ni a una mosca.

Mabel se contuvo apretando sus puños —Claro que puedo. Te ganare. —se levantó de la mesa encarándola.

—¡Ja! Es imposible. ¿Quieres saber porque? Número uno, soy mil veces mejor que tú. Y número dos, porque Dipper será mi pareja para el baile. No la tuya.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—Ya lo oíste. ¿Verdad Dipsy? —le pregunto la chica confiada.

—No, no seré pareja de nadie. —se quejó el chico guardando todos sus libros y bolígrafos en su mochila. —Ni siquiera tengo pensado ir a esa fiesta.

—¡Espera Dipper!

El chico salió de la cafetería. Mabel lo observó irse.

—Escucha Mabel, no creas que tendrás oportunidad conmigo en esto, así que mejor resígnate. ¿Quieres? Nadie te quería aquí de vuelta. Así que mejor vete. Vamos corre.

Mabel se tragó sus palabras. Salió de la cafetería enojada y triste también. Como odiaba que Pacifica pudiera hacerla sentir mal tan rápido. Y odiaba que ella tratara de quitarle a su hermano cuando era su verano juntos.

La odiaba. Estaba tan enfada mientras caminaba por el pueblo que nunca noto cuando choco con un chico que pasaba de casualidad por ahí.

—Lo siento. —murmuro apenada.

—No te preocupes.

Y entonces lo vio. Un chico alto, guapo, de piel morena, cabello castaño largo y amarrado a una coleta. Si no fuera porque él no tenía una cola de pez seria Marmando. Pero qué bien lucia. El chico le sonrió de manera coqueta.

—Mis ojos se deleitan, pero se afligen al ver la tristeza en tus ojos. ¿Quién eres dulce flor del desierto?

—Oh... ¿Yo? —y hablaba igual de profundo y español. —Soy... Mabel. —se sonrojo.

—Mabel... —el joven la tomo de la mano. —En serio que me seduces con tu precioso nombre. No puedo dejar que una bella flor de desierto sufra de esta manera. ¿Qué es lo que te lastima?

—Amm... pues... —no sabía si contarle o no. —es solo... hay una chica odiosa que... me desespera y... solo es eso. No es nada de qué preocuparse. Nunca te había visto por aquí. —cambio de tema.

—Oh... pero que mal educado soy. Mi nombre es Guillen.

* * *

Dipper se había molestado, estaba a punto de llegar a la cabaña del misterio vagando por el bosque. Era un camino más tranquilo. Pero a la mitad comenzó a escuchar ruidos. Pequeños sonidos de ramas romperse. Alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Siguió caminando, con las manos en bolsillos y pasos tranquilos. Entonces los pasos se volvieron pesados y largos. De repente un gran bola de lo que parecía baba exploto a lado suyo. La observó sorprendido, pudo esquivarla de milagro. Lo que sea que había en el bosque se seguía moviendo y era algo que no había sentido antes. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, aun sintiendo que lo perseguía, con el corazón a mil por hora hasta que dio con la Cabaña del Misterio y entro a la casa cerrando con seguro. Observo por las ventanas. Todo se veía normal.

Suspiro.

—¿Dipper? ¿Estás bien? —su Tío Stan lo observó desde el mostrador de la tienda.

—Había algo en el bosque.

—¿En el bosque? —su Tío Ford también estaba ahí.

—Si... ¡Pero esto era algo nuevo! —recordó a Mabel, ella había dicho que vio un monstruo esa mañana. ¿Era esa cosa? —Me disparo una cosa babosa. ¡Hay que tomar muestras tío!

—¡Wow! No, no, no.

—¿No qué? Es algo que nunca antes habíamos visto, puede ser peligroso. —pregunto el chico a su Tío Stan que se interpuso en su camino.

—No va a haber experimentos hasta que cumplas tu trabajo en la tienda.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que oíste.

—No te preocupes Dipper. Yo investigaré esto. —le respondió su Tío Ford, mientras su Tío Stan le entregaba una escoba.

Dipper se quejó, él tenía que barrer el piso cuando podía estar haciendo cosas mejores, vivía ocupado. Pero al parecer su Tío Ford y su Tío Stan se pusieron de acuerdo para cargarlo de trabajó. Donde si no se trataba de Mabel, era sobre limpiar la casa y todo para no dejarlo entrar al laboratorio.

Mabel entro a la cabaña suspirando y con una rosa en las manos.

—Wow... parece que conociste a alguien... —adivino Wendy en cuanto la vio entrar.

—Puff... No es nada. —la chica le dio cero importancia.

—¿Nada? —pregunto curiosa. —Está bien Mabel, son rollitos de verano. Puedes tener los que quieras.

Le subió el calor a sus mejillas. —Tal vez tengas razón. De hecho, vamos a tener una... ¿cita? esta tarde.

—Entonces más te vale estar guapa.

—Sabía que no ibas a poder resistirte. —Dipper dejo de barrer y se recargo en la escoba.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto la chica observándolo con cierto enojo. Y es que seguía molesta por lo que había pasado en la cafetería.

—Que dejas que cualquier chico se te acerque lavándote el cerebro y terminan siendo gnomos, locos psicópatas o tritones.

—¡Esta vez no es así! —grito.

—Aja... —el chico seguía mirando a su hermana como viendo el futuro de lo que sucedería.

Mabel tenía ganas de golpearlo.

—De todas formas no creo que sea buena idea que intentes salir con alguien.

—Al menos yo tengo a alguien con quien salir.

—Chicos... llego el correo. —Soos entro a la cabaña con un par de cartas, interrumpiendo la pelea. —la mayoría son multas de impuestos y otras cosas. Mabel aquí hay una de tus padres.

—Gracias. —la chica tomo la carta y subió a su cuarto enfadada.

Wendy miro a Dipper enfadada y el chico solo se encogió de hombros. —Esta es tuya Dipper. —Soos le entrego una carta. —¿Para mí? —y es que Dipper no acostumbraba a recibir cartas.

Observo el título.

 **"Para: Dipper Pines"**

 **"Gravity Falls, Oregon"**

 **"De: Mr. G"**

—Qué raro... —murmuro. —Voy a mi cuarto.

—Mr. G... —comenzó a abrir el sobre mientras entraba a su habitación. Saco la hoja y se sentó en su escritorio a leer la rara carta de hoja con texturas.

 _"Hola amigo._

 _Dipper Pines. Hace mucho que no sabes nada de mí. ¿Ya cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en Gravity Falls? Tres largos años, el mismo tiempo que ha hecho de mi vida un infierno. Pude soportarte este tiempo, pero al fin ha llegado tu aborrecible fin. Usare a tu familia un poco, aprovechando que tu querida hermana está aquí, solo para que pueda verte sufrir._

 _No podrás hacer nada para saber dónde estoy ni como detenerme._

 _Pronto volverás a saber de mí._

 _G. "_

Dipper termino de leer la carta, comenzó a pensar en todas las posibles personas que intentarían destruirlo, y solo paso por su mente una persona. Gideon.

¡¿Cómo era posible?! Estaba en prisión. ¿No? Salió de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo hasta la sala.

Stan apenas se había acomodado en el sofá dejándole todo el trabajo de la tienda a la pelirroja cuando su sobrino le arrebató el control y encendió la vieja televisión en la sección de noticias.

Hace tres días hubo una explosión en la prisión de Gravity Falls que hizo que muchos delincuentes escaparan. Aparecieron varias fotografías de los prisioneros más peligrosos que habían escapado. Entre ellos Chui Baker apodado Rompe Huesos, Murdock Cook, Alias Ojo Blanco, y uno más peligroso que no tenía lugar en el tutelar de menores Gideon Alegría. Estaban sueltos en cualquier lado de Gravity Falls, las calles no eran seguras hasta que la policía diera con ellos. Dipper observo la fotografía de un Gideon de quince años que era amenazante. Había anotado otro problema más en la lista. Tenía que encontrarlo y regresarlo a prisión lo más pronto posible.

Le regreso el control a su ofendido tío justo cuando tocaron el timbre.

—¡Yo abro! —y su hermana bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Mabel abrió la puerta con entusiasmo. Dipper la analizo bien justo en los momentos en los que paso por el pasillo. Se había peinado, con un vestido y uno de sus suéteres. ¡Lo sabía! Probablemente iba a salir con un chico, como siempre.

—Hola Guillen, si viniste... —sonrió con encanto.

—Mi familia visito el negocio de tu tío y tenía que venir a verte. —sonrió. —Hueles muy bien ¿Tu suéter tiene perfume?

—Ay ¿cómo lo supiste? —hizo un gesto con su mano mientras se sonrojaba.

—En realidad me encantaría saber todo de ti.

—¡Mabel! —Dipper la llamo enfadado. Y es que al escuchar ese nombre su mente comenzó a procesar más información. Trato de ver a la persona con la que su hermana salía pero la chica no se lo permitió.

—Amm... ¿me permites? —la chica medio emparejó la puerta. —¿Qué pasa?

—No puedes salir con él.

—¿Porque no?

—Porque Gideon escapó de prisión y nos está buscando.

—¿Gideon? Deja de bromear.

—Es en serio. —levanto la carta. —planea vengarse, ¿cómo sabes que ese chico no es uno de sus secuaces? —o la persona que quería hacerle daño.

—Porque es un turista español ¡y no se comporta como ciertos chicos que se comportan como idiotas paranoicos! —medio grito. —Voy a tener una cita con él y le voy a pedir que sea mi pareja para el baile y no lo vas a arruinar con tus tontas conspiraciones. ¡Escuchaste! —grito y, muy enfadada, salió de la casa cambiando por completo su actitud y sujetando el brazo al chico español.

Dipper tembló desde su lugar. Soos apareció de la cocina con un tazón de nachos —Wow... ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste amigo?

Dipper seguía observando la puerta. Nunca pensó que haberse negado a salir al baile con ella la pondría tan enojada.

—...Mabel. —tomo su saco del perchero y cambio su gorra de lana por aquella gorra rota de pino.

—No los sigas hijo. —el Tío Stan apareció de la sala. —No hay nada peor que una chica se enteré que la estuviste siguiendo en una cita.

—Ya dirán eso cuando la tenga que rescatar de nuevo. Con Gideon en las calles es peligroso. —y azoto la puerta también.

—Su hermana le dará una paliza. —murmuro el mayor mientras regresaba a ocupar su lugar en el sofá.

* * *

Mabel acompaño a Guillen en una cita por el parque, pasando por las atracciones y demás lugares románticos de Gravity falls. Con Dipper siguiéndolos por detrás, el chico no se le hizo conocido de nada el español. La pareja paso por el mercado y el elegante chico se detuvo en un establecimiento a comprar un par de helados. Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesita. El pino se escondió en una mesa más alejada con un espejo para poder ver mientras disimulaba leer un periódico.

—¿Entonces eres de España? —pregunto la chica.

—Estamos aquí de vacaciones.

—¿Y cuándo regresaran?

—Probablemente en un par de semanas. Me permitiré el poder apreciarte Mabel Pines. Eres una preciosa flor del desierto.

—Gracias... —respondió observando su helado.

—Mi flor... te veo triste.

—Si... es que... no sé, las cosas no han ido muy bien para mí desde que estoy aquí. Me alegra que pueda pasar un buen rato con alguien amable.

—Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Mabel. En especial si se trata de hacerte feliz.

Mabel observó al chico. Era parcialmente perfecto. Bueno todos los chicos habían sido igual de perfectos antes. —Amm... yo quería pedirte algo que quizás pienses es algo apresurado.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

—Bueno, mi tío va a hacer una gran fiesta o baile como quieras llamarlo en la cabaña y no hay nadie que me acompañe así que... yo quería saber... ¿No eres ningún gnomo, ni tritón, ni un vampiro verdad? —pregunto preocupada.

El chico se carcajeo con una voz fuerte. —Claro que no Mabel. Y creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar. Yo puedo llevarte al baile.

—Oh... —la chica gimió encantada. —¿No eres un loco psicópata verdad?

—No, claro que no.

¡Entonces era perfecto!

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a un cautivador paseo en canoa mientras tocó una balaba con mi guitarra?

—Uuuh... ¡Ole! —se divirtió.

Dipper observo a la pareja apretando el periódico, no iba a poder seguirlos en el lago. Como odiaba cuando Mabel se enamoraba cada dos días de un chico al azar. Siempre lo meten en problemas y ese español no le daba buena espina. ¿Que no ella quería estar en el baile con él? Solo eran otras de las palabras al azar de su hermana sin sentido.

—Hola Dipper.

Pacífica llego de repente a sentarse a lado suyo. Se asustó.

—¡Pacifica! —respiro. —¿Q-que haces aquí?

—Pues te vi y vine a saber tu respuesta sobre ir al baile conmigo, aunque vamos, es obvia.

—Emm... pues... —observo a Mabel y a Guillen caminar de la mano. Frunció el ceño —¿Sabes qué? Si, si seré tu pareja.

—Lo sabía. —la chica sonrió. —Te quiero en mi casa a las 7 y por favor ponte un smoking.

Dipper seguía observando con disimulo a su hermana. Era extrañó. Estaba parcialmente indefensa contra cualquier ataque de Gideon. Pero los iba siguiendo y no parecía que sucediera nada extraño. Incluyendo el coqueteo del chico español que hasta a él le parecía empalagoso.

—Por dios... —la rubia suspiro mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su malteada —¿Ya viste a tu hermana? A mí también me daría vergüenza tener una hermana como ella.

—No me da vergüenza.

—¿En serio? ¿Ni cuando eran niños?

—Ella es así. Estoy acostumbrado.

—Pero no dudaste en quedarte y separarte de ella ¿verdad? Eso tuvo su lado positivo. Pude conocerte mejor. —la chica se había puesto en una pose dulce, recargando sus mejillas en sus manos mientras hablaba y sin quitarle la vista de encima al chico.

—Solo salimos un par de veces y ya.

—A mí me gustó. Y sigo queriendo salir contigo. Yo no me rindo tan fácil. Aunque no lo creas no soy de ese tipo de personas que desean algo o a alguien, pero cuando al fin lo tienen dejan de desearlo. —se encogió de hombros.

Dipper observó el periódico.

—¿Personas?

—¿Es muy obvio no?

—Personas... desear algo hasta que lo tienes y dejas de desearlo—murmuro.

Observo el resto de la heladería. De nuevo. Detrás del ventanal, el viejo de capucha negra sostenía tres cartas con sus manos. Del lado contrario mostraban un sol con un ojo en el centro, luego las fue girando poco a poco, revelando tres figuras.

—Eso es...

—¿Eh? —pregunto la chica distraída y sorprendida de ver al castaño levantarse de repente.

—¡Es eso lo que él quiere! —y de inmediato salió de la tienda.

Comenzó a correr, tenía que alcanzarlos. Se mantuvo corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hasta que llegó al lago. Parecía que las parejas se habían tomado de acuerdo para ponerlo todo romántico.

Cuando localizo a su doble intentar subir al pequeño bote comenzó a correr hacia ella por encima del muelle.

—¡Mabel no!

Mabel se detuvo de repente.

—¿Dipper? ¡¿Nos estuviste siguiendo?!

—No lo hagas... es lo que quiere.

—¿Que quiere quién?

—Gideon, está esperando que subas a la canoa para raptarte.

—¿Gideon? —Mabel rodo los ojos.

—¿Sucede algo mi flor? —el chico español se levantó de la canoa. —¿No es ese chico tu hermano?

—Mmmm... —suspiro. —Espera un momento, Dipper... no es buen momento para esto. —se acercó a él. —Gideon no va a venir a secuestrarme.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

—Porque no soy tan adorable y ¡porque ya pasaron tres años! —grito en susurro. —Gideon tiene mejores cosas que hacer que obsesionarse conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta. Pero su hermano la sujetó de la mano antes de siquiera intentarlo.

—Tal vez, pero Gideon es de esas personas que cuando se obsesionan con algo no paran hasta obtenerlo, aun si no lo necesitan. Tú siempre has sido esa obsesión.

Entonces hizo más firme el agarre de sus manos.

—¿Mabel? —y Guillen todavía seguía esperándola.

Mabel lo miro y soltó la mano de su hermano. Se acercó a paso rápido.

—Mmm... Guillen ¿Podemos dejar el paseo para otro día? Es que...

—Shhh... —el chico puso un dedo en sus labios. —No tienes que explicarme nada.

Mabel sonrió. —Gracias.

Y luego comenzó a correr hacia Dipper. —Vámonos.

* * *

—¿Cómo es que sabes de Gideon? —le pregunto mientras corrían en dirección al bosque.

—Me escribió una carta. Hay varios fugitivos de la prisión que están con él. —se internaron al bosque.

—¿Y cómo vamos a detenerlo?

—Tengo un plan. Parece que él tiene ayuda de alguien.

—¿Ayuda?

—Aprendió a manejar a un monstruo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por que trato de atacarme una vez. —grito saltando unas raíces, pero Mabel tropezó con las mismas. Dipper regreso a su ayuda.

—¿Estas bien?

—¿Un monstro? —Mabel no respondió. —Yo vi uno en el bosque también. Pero… ¿cómo sabías que me iba a atacar en el lago?

—Porque... podría decirse que vi el futuro. Primera carta: bote volteado.

Entonces escucharon un par de ramas romperse. —Nos están siguiendo... ¡Vamos! —la tomo de la mano mientras corrían.

Comenzaron a sentir como algo los perseguía, y era algo grande y pesado. Se detuvieron en seco a la mitad de su caminó.

—¿Hacia dónde? ¡Nos está alcanzando!

Dipper sacó el diario. —¡Por haya! —señalo. —Por ahora, no tenemos que derrotar al monstruo. Tenemos que derrotar a Gideon.

—¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

—Con la segunda carta: la joya.

Pero apenas lo intentaron unos grandes hombres de aspectos peligrosos se pusieron frente suyo impidiéndoles el paso y rodeándolos por todas direcciones.

Dipper comenzó a idear una manera de escapar.

—Vaya, vaya... pero miren que tenemos aquí.

Y entonces ambos gemelos presenciaron a Gideon Alegría caminar hacia ellos, con traje azul, zapatos lustrados y cabello peinado. Aunque apenas tenía 14 años, el tiempo en prisión lo había convertido en alguien amenazante. —Dipper y Mabel Pines, pero que no tan sorpresiva sorpresa.

—Gideon... —Dipper lo miro igual de amenazante mientras ponía a su hermana detrás de él.

—Parece que descubriste mi plan. Si tienes cerebro después de todo, pero es imposible que me venzas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No lo sé, tal vez encerrarte en una cueva sea lo más cercano que pueda hacerte a lo que yo tuve que sufrir en prisión.

—¡Gideon deja de hacer esto! —Mabel lo encaro, de manera seria y decidida.

—No te preocupes Mabel querida. No te hare daño a ti. Solo a los que traten de interponerse en mi camino de tenerte.

—Eso no es verdad Gideon…

—Claro que lo es... mientras pueda hacer pagar a tu familia, con eso me es suficiente. —el chico giro al bosque y con un raro pendiente soplo un tipo de silbato —¡Traigan al gremnomo! —y entre los arboles comenzó a verse el movimiento de algo acercarse.

—Mabel... —le susurro Dipper. —¿Ves esa cosa que Gideon tiene en su cuello? El silbato.

—Si...

—Esa es la joya. Tienes que buscar la manera de quitárselo.

—Lo tengo. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Tratare de distraerlos. Cuando te diga ahora, quiero que le lances la joya a la boca del Gremnomo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien...

Entonces apareció, el gigantesco y legendario Gremnomo Blanco, una enorme criatura que comenzó a escupir baba acida al azar mientras todos trataban de esquivarlos.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo amigo, ya habrá tiempo para eso. —Gideon acaricio a la bestia. —muy bien. Traigan a Mabel hacia mí.

Uno de los prisioneros tomo a la chica de los hombros y comenzó a empujarla hasta estar al lado de Gideon. —Suelten a Dipper Pines. Quiero ver cómo se las ingenia para que mi Gremnomo Blanco no lo rompa en pedazos.

Cuando el chico de gran cabello blanco comenzó a reír la enorme bestia empezó a correr hacia Dipper. —¡Dipper cuidado! —grito Mabel en alerta. El chico logro esquivar el proyectil de baba que aterrizo justo a los pies de un fugitivo ocasionado que corriera. El Gremnomo comenzó a escupir bolas de baba consecutivas, una tras otra, fue cuando Gideon noto que cada que Dipper esquivaba tal proyectil terminaba golpeando a uno de sus secuaces.

—¡No! —grito. —¡Alto el fuego! ¡Alto el fuego! —iba a hacer sonar el silbato de la bestia cuando de repente fue sorprendido por la chica quien logro quitárselo primero. Se miraron un momento. Luego Mabel lo arrancó.

—¡Tú!

—¡Mabel! Ahora.

Y en cuanto Gideon salto a atacar a la chica ella lanzo la piedra del silbato ubicándolo directamente a la bestia. Dipper solo tuvo que provocar al Gremnomo, y justo cuando abrió la boca, el silbato cayó ahí.

Solo fue una fracción de segundo. Entonces el monstruo exploto cubriéndolos a todos de una gran niebla morada.

Mabel empujó a Gideon de encima suyo golpeándolo en la entrepierna. El chico se retorció mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a retroceder.

—¡Maldito seas Dipper Pines! ¡Voy a volver! ¡Y sufrirás el haberme retado!

—Se... siempre lo sufro. —Dipper lo observo irse por el bosque. —Vaya loco. —observo el piso, encontró un mechón de pelo entre sus pies. Lo tomo con cuidado. Era muy parecido al de los gnomos. Lo guardo en otra bolsita adherible. Ya tenía más pistas. Entonces su hermana llego a lado de él tacleándolo con un abrazo.

—¡Lo hicimos!

Se separó rápido aun sin soltarlo mirándolo con gran sonrisa, luego se alejó apenada.

—Lo siento, lamento haberme puesto en un plan muy pesado con respecto a... salir conmigo en el baile. Y también por no creerte.

—No importa. Soy yo el que debería de disculparse. Me he comportado mal, es normal que no me creas.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo. Y la chica sonrió tímida, simplemente extendió su puño. Dipper ya sabía lo que quería y simplemente no podía decirle que no a esa tierna sonrisa.

Chocaron los puños.

—¡Gemelos!

* * *

See you next summer.

Liby.


End file.
